


Контролируемый взрыв

by Saysly



Series: Красно-бело-синий крест [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Danger, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Military Background, small spaces, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Рамлоу слишком любит смотреть на то, как дерется Стив Роджерс.





	Контролируемый взрыв

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Big Little Bang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641094) by [Chichirinoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda). 



Рамлоу вел свой отряд Страйка в здание, командуя через гарнитуру и с помощью жестов. Их было четыре, он разделил всех и отправил на выбранные позиции. Когда он подал сигнал, воздух взорвался криками и выстрелами. Солдаты набросились на склад, по слухам принадлежавший подставной компании AIM, где остатки организации занимались разработками оружия. Ученые и инженеры на первом этаже оказывали весьма слабое сопротивление, однако потом была обнаружена потайная дверь, ведшая в подвал. Первым в эту дверь ломанулся Стив Роджерс, за ним по пятам последовал Рамлоу, пока остальные члены отряда были заняты упаковкой пленников в наручники и отправкой их наружу.

Им пришлось пересмотреть свой взгляд на фразу «играть с огнем» после столкновения с парнем, который загорался как вулкан и плевался лавой. Стив отрубил ему голову щитом, и Рамлоу, проходя мимо остывавшего трупа, понадеялся, что тот не оживет.

Затем они столкнулись с фалангой пулеметчиков, и к ним Рамлоу был куда привычнее, чем к демонам, хотя и в этот раз Кэп взял на себя большую часть противника.

Как всегда, наблюдать за его работой было чистейшим удовольствием.

В ушах Рамлоу гремела кровь, заставляя его чувствовать себя таким же молодым, каким выглядел супер-солдат. За месяцы их совместной работы Рамлоу не один раз задавался вопросом, каково было бы получить такой удар. Почувствовать, как чужое тело ломается под кулаком и улетает через все помещение.

Еще чаще он думал о том, как будет ощущаться прикосновение этой мощи, как она будет ощущаться под его собственными руками, контролируемая, но готовая в любой момент вырваться на свободу.

Порой было довольно неудобно проводить операции со стояком. Но Брок ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Пули свистели по воздуху и отскакивали от щита. Брызги крови разлетались во все стороны, тела падали на пол. Все было просто отлично, пока не начались взрывы.

Затем на них рухнул потолок, и все заволокло тьмой.

Брок очнулся с ощущением, что его легкие пытаются сбежать от него через рот. Он закашлялся, пытаясь избавиться от набившейся в рот пыли, и заворочался, пытаясь спихнуть с себя придавившую его тяжесть, чтобы повернуться на бок и сплюнуть. Затем он понял, что тяжестью был Стив Роджерс, и тот в ответ давил на него.

— Эй, эй, успокойся, — произнес Стив, прижимая Рамлоу к полу огромной ручищей. — Ты в порядке. Мы в порядке.

Черт побери, звук его голоса в самом деле действовал успокаивающе.

— Что случилось? — просипел Рамлоу, проглатывая гору пыли, слюны и крови. Он поморщился, не в состоянии хоть что-нибудь разглядеть.

— У них, видимо, была заложена взрывчатка. Когда мы прорвались через их оборону, они активировали заряды, — пробормотал Стив. — Думаю, на нас рухнула половина здания.

Рамлоу чуть пошевелился, пытаясь понять, все ли его конечности на месте. Вроде бы ему ничего не оторвало. Он ударился локтем о щит и скривился. Коснулся наушника и выругался, когда в ответ ему донесся только белый шум. Вырвал бесполезное устройство и отбросил его в сторону.

— Ты ранен? — спросил он. Стив в буквальном смысле укрыл его своим телом. Проклятье. Не удивительно, что все зовут его героем.

— Я в порядке, — ответил Стив. Рамлоу услышал улыбку в его голосе. — Пара синяков. Быстро заживут. А ты?

— Я одним куском, благодаря тебе.

Теперь заворочался Стив, и Брок почувствовал, как его нога двинулась вверх между его двумя, пока тот пытался изменить позу. Он открыл рот, не зная, что именно хочет сказать, затем приподнялся на локтях, но всего на пару сантиметров, после чего треснулся макушкой о бетонную плиту и вскрикнул от боли.

А бедро Стива легло прямо на его каменный стояк.

— Черт, — безэмоционально выдал Рамлоу, когда Капитан Америка замер над ним как олень, застигнутый врасплох фарами паники, вызванной кризисом сексуальности.

— Эм, я не… То есть, ты?..

— Это не пистолет в моем кармане, Кэп, — услышал Рамлоу свой голос, хотя основная часть его разума на космической скорости перебирала варианты дальнейшего развития событий и отвергала их один за другим. Большинство из них могли привести к невероятной неловкости. Он не был уверен, что его это беспокоит. — Ты же не начнешь сходить с ума из-за этого?

Последовала короткая пауза.  
— О. Нет, я не буду сходить с ума.

Брок к собственному удивлению поверил ему.  
— Как современно с твоей стороны.

И тогда Стив удивил его еще сильнее. Шершавой щеки Рамлоу нежно коснулись пальцы.  
— Это для меня?

 _Что?_ Если бы не окружавшая их непроглядная тьма, Стив наверняка бы посмеялся над выражением глубочайшего потрясения на лице Рамлоу. Его щеку покалывало под этими легкими прикосновениями, и он сглотнул неожиданно пересохшим горлом.  
— Я тут больше никого вокруг не вижу, — хрипло ответил он. — У нас будут проблемы?

— Нет.

Из всех реакций, которые мог ждать Рамлоу, эта была в самом конце списка. Он ухмыльнулся и поднял руки, пробежал пальцами по груди Стива, укрытой космической кевларовой броней, мягкой и в то же время несокрушимой. Затем он нащупал кожу и взял лицо Стива в ладони.

— Если в твоей голове крутятся какие-нибудь мысли…

В голосе Стива зазвучала усмешка. _Вот же засранец._  
— Какие, по-твоему, мысли могут у меня крутиться?  
Он подвинулся, сильнее нажимая на член Рамлоу бедром.

_Засранец._

Рамлоу сглотнул, понадеявшись, что его голос прозвучит ровно.  
— Мысли о какой-нибудь романтической фигне, — пояснил он. — Лучше прекрати это сейчас же. Я тебе добра не принесу, Кэп.

В этот раз молчание Стива было вдумчивым.  
— Хорошо, я услышал предупреждение, — сказал он и снова подвинулся. В этот раз его мягкие губы накрыли рот Рамлоу жадным, но немного неумелым поцелуем.

Первой мыслью Рамлоу стало, что Стив Роджерс на вкус был чертовски хорош. Второй — что ему похрен, кто из них кем пытался тут воспользоваться, но он не позволит себя спасти, пока не кончит. В третью очередь он подумал о том, что ему плевать на любые последствия, и на этом мысли закончились.

Больше не было нежности. Он предупредил, и если Кэп решит остановиться, Рамлоу не останется ничего, кроме как подчиниться. Пока он не передумал, Брок собирался делать исключительно то, чего хотел сам. А хотел он ухватиться за самый патриотичный в мире хер и заставить его хозяина петь.

Его руки потянулись к ремню Стива, ища молнии и крючки. Каким-то образом ему удалось разобраться, как работает этот чертов боевой костюм — _кто вообще разрабатывает эти супергеройские ползунки?!_ — и он услышал и почувствовал, как Стив ахнул возле его рта, когда Рамлоу наконец-то запустил руку ему в штаны и сжал пальцы на горячем стволе, зарычав от удовольствия, обнаружив, что тот тоже был твердым — очевидно, Рамлоу не был единственным, кто подобным образом реагировал на опасность.

Он укусил Стива за нижнюю губу, сдавив ее между зубами и как следует пожевав, чтобы наверняка оставить след. Он знал, что отметина пропадет, может быть, даже через пару минут, и это было чертовски обидно. Слишком уж привлекательной была картинка того, как они выберутся из этой дыры с откровенно оттраханным Капитаном Америкой.

Еще более привлекательным было тихое хныканье, вырвавшееся у Стива.

Стив шарил по поясу Рамлоу, и было удивительно, какими неуклюжими становились его сильные пальцы, когда его накрывало возбуждение. Рамлоу даже не пытался ему помочь, быстрыми уверенными движениями надрачивая его член, пока Стиву каким-то чудом не удалось наконец расстегнуть его штаны, не сломав молнию и не разорвав ткань.

Когда пальцы Стива стиснули член Рамлоу, тот одобрительно загудел горлом и выгнулся, поощрительно толкаясь бедрами в его хватку.

Их руки двигались быстро, почти синхронно, горячее дыхание смешивалось в удушающе крохотном пространстве. Они больше не целовались, их лица почти соприкасались, а глаза были плотно зажмурены, пока они безжалостно дрочили друг другу.

Когда Стив начал дышать с присвистом, Рамлоу неожиданно остановился и убрал свою руку, с наслаждением впитывая требовательный стон, полный разочарования.  
— Тише, — велел он, ухмыляясь во весь рот. — Расслабься, я о тебе позабочусь. Только мне надо подвинуться.

— Подвинуться? — полным недоверия голосом переспросил Стив. — Куда?

Вместо ответа Рамлоу завозился, разворачиваясь. Места было мало, но если он правильно сложится, а потом опять перевернется на спину, то сможет просунуть голову Стиву между ног. Он схватил Стива за бедра и потянул вниз, чтобы его толстый, горячий ствол скользнул ему в рот.

— О боже, — застонал Стив, и Рамлоу довольно загудел вокруг твердой плоти во рту, после чего засосал сильнее.

Стив снова удивил его. С явной неуверенностью он опустил голову, обхватил член Рамлоу пальцами, а в следующее мгновение взял в горячий мокрый рот. Капитан Америка сосал член Рамлоу со стыдливой решимостью, поднимая и опуская голову, словно видел это только со стороны, может быть, в порно, — _и кто бы мог предположить, что Капитан Америка смотрит порно?_ — однако было что-то невероятно соблазнительное и возбуждающее в отсосе от Стива Роджерса, каким бы неумелым тот ни был.

На одно мгновение Рамлоу представил, насколько лучше он будет в следующий раз, но тут же захотел отвесить себе затрещину за такую мысль.

Правда, вскоре все его мысли улетучились, выбитые из головы взрывом оргазма, и Рамлоу спустил в горло Капитану Америке.

Стив издал тихий удивленный звук, но проглотил все до последней капли. Всего через пару мгновений Рамлоу почувствовал, как Стив вздрогнул, охнул и выплеснулся горьким ему на язык.

Брок сжал губы и проглотил, продолжая сосать и покачивать головой вверх-вниз, пока твердая плоть во рту не начала опадать, а стоны Стива стихать. Тогда он выпустил член изо рта и снова провернулся так, что их головы оказались на одном уровне, ухитрившись при этом заправить себя обратно в штаны.

Стив поцеловал его, голодно, отчаянно, как подросток, которому впервые отсосали на заднем сиденье машины, и который не был уверен, осознает ли предмет его страсти всю степень его благодарности.

Рамлоу хмыкнул и неохотно обнял Стива.  
— От меня добра не будет. Не забывай об этом, — пробормотал он в ухо Кэпа.

— Я все равно воспользуюсь возможностью, — ответил тот, и в его голосе прозвучала такая упёртость, что по телу Рамлоу прокатилась волна неуверенности. Напомните ему, пожалуйста, кто из них двоих здесь — ничего не подозревающая жертва?

Видимо, Брок. Черт.

— В следующий раз, — пробормотал Стив ему на ухо. — Сначала я свожу тебя на нормальное свидание. Ладно?

Определенно, Брок.

— Кому нужно свидание, когда мы можем просто убивать людей, а потом трахаться? — ответил Рамлоу, пытаясь голосом показать, что это было шуткой.

Стив улыбнулся ему в шею.  
— Посмотрим.


End file.
